mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Milusiński album Flurry Heart
My Little Pony: Milusiński album Flurry Heart (ang. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook) - seria krótkometrażowych animacji, do których scenariusze napisali Meghan McCarthy i Michael Vogel. Serial ten był nadawany na kanale Hasbro na Youtube oraz na kanale my Little Pony na Facebooku. W Polsce był nadawany na kanale Hasbro w Youtube oraz na kanale telewizyjnym MiniMini+. W tej serii, Pinkie Pie tworzy dla małej Flurry Heart specjalny album, dzięki któremu po obejrzeniu ważnych momentów w całym serialu maluch może się nauczyć bardzo ważnych rzeczy, m.in. o Wigilii Serdeczności i magii przyjaźni. Do tej serii wykorzystano animację stop-motion w postaci filcowej. W polskiej wersji w pierwszych pięciu odcinkach głosu Pinkie Pie podkładała Dominika Sell, a w drugich pięciu - Julia Kołakowska-Bytner; w oryginale głosu podkładała Andrea Libman. __TOC__ Odcinki Królewskie wesele Królewskie wesele (ang. The Royal Wedding) - pierwszy odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na YouTube 18 lipca 2016 roku. Skrócona wersja została opublikowana na stronie My Little Pony na Facebooku 14 sierpnia 2016 roku oraz na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony na YouTube 24 października 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami drugiego do siódmego) 24 marca 2017 roku. Ten odcinek jest zarówno wstępem do serialu, jak i podsumowaniem obu części odcinka Ślub w Canterlocie, identyfikując sylwetki pasujące do Pinny Lane i Theodore'a Donalda" "Donny" Kerabatsosa jako parę młodą i wspominaniem o Królestwie Podmieńców między ich udziałem w komiksach i serialu. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie opowiada Flurry Heart o ślubie jej rodziców. Opieka nad źrebakiem Opieka nad źrebakiem (ang. Foal Sitting 101) - drugi odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na YouTube 18 lipca 2016 roku. Skrócona wersja została opublikowana na stronie My Little Pony na Facebooku 22 sierpnia 2016 roku. Brazylijska wersja odcinka z portugalskim dubbingiem miała premierę na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony na YouTube 18 października 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami)] 24 marca 2017 roku. Odcinek ten jest podsumowaniem dwóch odcinków z drugiej serii: Bobasy Cake i Przyjaciel w potrzebie. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie opowiada Flurry Heart, jak ciężka może być opieka nad małymi źrebakami Wszystko o alikornach Wszystko o alikornach (ang. All About Alicorns)- trzeci odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na YouTube 18 lipca 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami)] 24 marca 2017 roku. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie omawia Flurry Heart umiejętności i obowiązki różnych kuców, szczególnie alikornów. Ponadto wyjaśnia jej, do czego może użyć magii. Magia uroczystych znaczków Magia uroczystych znaczków (ang. Cutie Mark Magic) - czwarty odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na YouTube 5 sierpnia 2016 roku. Skrócona wersja została opublikowana na stronie My Little Pony na Facebooku 9 września 2016 roku oraz na oficjalnym kanale My Little Pony na YouTube 18 października 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami) 24 marca 2017 roku. W tym odcinku, Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia znaczenie znaczków oraz, jak można je zdobyć, gdy zdobędzie jakąś umiejętność. Ocalenie Kryształowego Królestwa Ocalenie Kryształowego Królestwa (ang. Saving the Crystal Empire) - piąty odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na YouTube 8 sierpnia 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami) 24 marca 2017 roku. Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Dominika Sell podkładała głosu Pinkie Pie. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia Flurry Heart, jak jej rodzice, ciocia Twilight, Spike i pozostałe kucyki broniły Kryształowe Imperium przed groźnym królem Sombrą (wykorzystano fragmenty z dwóch części odcinka Kryształowe Imperium). Wigilia Serdeczności Wigilia Serdeczności (ang. Hearth's Warming Eve) - szósty odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na Facebooku 17 marca 2017 roku i na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro na Youtube 20 marca marca 2017 roku (po odcinku siódmym i dziewiątym). Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami) 24 marca 2017 roku. Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Julia Kołakowska-Bytner podkładała głosu Pinkie Pie. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia Flurry Heart pojęcie Wigilii Serdeczności oraz jakie są tradycje. Noc Koszmarów [[Noc Koszmarów (wydarzenie)|'Noc Koszmarów']] (ang. Nightmare Night) - siódmy odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na Youtube 28 października 2016 roku (po odcinku dziewiątym i przed odcinkiem szóstym); miał też premierę na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro na Facebooku 29 października 2016 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się (razem z pozostałymi odcinkami) 24 marca 2017 roku. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie omawia Flurry Heart pojęcie Nocy Koszmarów, m.in. jak ona powstała na cześć Nightmare Moon (wykorzystano fragmenty odcinków Luna odmieniona i Noc Koszmarów). Kraina Equestrii Kraina Equestrii (ang. Equestria: Land of Harmony) - ósmy odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał Hasbro na Youtube 31 marca 2017 roku. Polska premiera odcinka odbyła się 31 marca 2017 roku (w tym samym dniu, co oryginalna wersja). W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie pokazuje Flurry Heart różne miejsca, które można zwiedzić w Equestrii, oraz omawia ich opisy. Kryształowanie [[Kryształowanie (wydarzenie)|'Kryształowanie']] (ang. The Crystalling) - dziewiąty i przedostatni odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little Pony na Youtube 19 października 2016 roku przed odcinkami: szóstym, siódmym i ósmym; premiera odcinka odbyła się na kanale Hasbro na Youtube 7 kwietnia 2017 roku. Polska premiera odbyła się 7 kwietnia 2017 roku. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia Flurry Heart, na czym polega Kryształowanie, wspominając też wydarzenia rozgrywane w Kryształowym Imperium przed kryształowaniem małej księżniczki (wykorzystano fragmenty animacji z dwóch części odcinka Kryształowanie). Magia przyjaźni Magia przyjaźni (ang. The Crystalling) - dziesiąty i ostatni odcinek z serii, który został nadawany przez kanał My Little pony na Facebooku i kanał Hasbro na Youtube 14 kwietnia 2017 roku. Polska premiera odbyła się 14 kwietnia 2017 roku. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie tłumaczy Flurry Heart poszczególne elementy głównej szóstki oraz na czym polega prawdziwa magia przyjaźni. Galeria en:Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne